Crossdressing
by snufflesoul
Summary: Hamuko had this crazy crush on her twin's senpai. Desperately, she forces Minato to trade places with her. Pairings? Haven't decided yet.
1. Fleeting encounter

**Disclaimer: Atlus owns SMT and its characters, not me.**

**AN: AU. The dark hour does not exist in this fic which means, no persona. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hamuko was waiting for her brother outside Gekkoukan's school gate. She texted him for the fifth time that she is already outside his school and is waiting for him. "Ugh, I bet he is sleeping. Well, I still got to go back to school so I'd better find him." She said to herself sighing.

As she arrived at the building, her instincts told her to proceed on the part where the club rooms were found. _He did mention that his homeroom assignment was 2F though. Now, where could that be..?_ She just walked aimlessly, observing the rooms and the students walking. Surprisingly, they seem unperturbed that she's not wearing the same uniform. Then, on that crowded hallway, their eyes met. Well technically, he merely glanced at first but then, he looked back at her, his eyes piercing right into her. Hamuko was glued on that spot, staring at him in awe.

His hair is silver and he is wearing a red vest. She could've sworn that his eyes were hazel.

"Akihiko-senpai!" Some girls around her age called out to him and appeared to be stalking the silver haired guy. Hamuko immediately got out from her musings and before she knew it, he was gone.

"Sis." Minato poked her from the back. This made his sister jump in astonishment.

"What the – Minato, you surprised me!"

Minato surveyed his sister with suspicion but the obento the other was holding, diverted his attention. "I'm starving, thanks." He instantly grabbed the box lunch from her.

"Geez. Here's your uniform, don't forget it next time, okay?" Hamuko handed the plastic bag to her brother.

"Oh, right. I don't have to borrow from Kazushi then. Thanks again." They began walking side by side towards the school lobby. Hamuko's thoughts were on the silver haired guy. She was itching to ask his twin about that guy but couldn't bring it up. She blushed while recalling _that_ memory. Immediately, she shook her head so Minato won't notice.

"Uhmmm, how did you know that I was there?" the red eyed was wondering about it when his twin found her.

"We're twins." Minato answered in a matter-of-fact way. "Anyway, I got to go, I'm famished."

"That's not really welcoming you know." Hamuko pouted.

"Don't you have any classes to attend to?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I do, okay! You made me wait and I was lost and now you're -." Her twin brother cut her off in mid-sentence. "Sorry, I dozed off a bit. I'll walk you out then." This made Hamuko smile. Minato could easily read and understand her.

When they reached the gate, Minato teased his twin "I bet you've seen Akihiko-senpai. Well, see ya." _Damn it, he could easily read her._

* * *

><p><strong>Arisato Residence..<strong>

On a typical Sunday afternoon, Minato Arisato is sleeping on the couch, the book "White Fang" by Jack London covering his face while the television is on. His pet dog Koromaru, was also napping at his owner's feet.

"Mi-na-to! I'm home!" Minato's twin sister Hamuko called out in a sing-song voice. The cheerful brown haired girl with bright ruby eyes came in carrying shopping bags. Koromaru, after hearing his other master's voice immediately got up and greeted the girl. "Woof, woof!" The white dog circled around Hamuko waiting to be petted.

Minato slowly stirred but was reluctant to get up. "You are really messy you know?" complained his twin, picking up his empty ramen cups which were scattered on the floor then made her way to the kitchen where the trash bin is located. Koromaru followed her hoping that he could get something to eat from the brunette.

"You didn't prepare anything for lunch, it's your fault." The blue haired murmured not moving an inch.

"Go get yourself something to eat outside then!" When she didn't get any response from him, she added, "Ugh, there's no use scolding you, you're too lazy." Hamuko started emptying the grocery items in the kitchen table. She turned to Koromaru, "Did that lazy head forgot to feed you?"

The Shiba Inu whimpered, his red eyes looking up at her hopefully. "Here, I bought some dog treats." Hamuko handed the treats to Koromaru which the dog happily ate.

Apparently, Minato went back to sleep which annoyed his twin. Hamuko then moved towards her brother and removed the book from his face. "Will you get up already? I have something to tell you."

Minato opened one eye and noticed his sister glowering at him. _She really gets annoying sometimes._ He sighed then slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What?"

Hamuko sat beside him, her frown turning into a smile. "I've made up my mind bro! I'm going to get _him_!" her right fist was raised in the air while declaring it as emphasis.

"Him? You mean Sanada-senpai?" Minato responded in a bored voice.

The girl blushed upon hearing his name. He was a senior and goes to the same school with Minato. She met him a couple of days ago when she went to Gekkoukan High School to deliver her twin's obento and extra uniform. Akihiko's image flashed in her mind. _Okay, we haven't really met, just an eye contact. But at least?_

"Who else? The moment I saw him, I knew that it was love at first sight." She declared.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I have that?" Minato reached for the book Hamuko confiscated.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. By the way, you've read this for the fiftieth time already! My story is much more important than this." His twin slapped his hand.

"I love reading that."

"I'm going to need your help bro." Hamuko stared at her twin seriously.

"And for the fiftieth time, you cannot transfer to Gekkoukan, mom and dad would get mad." Minato retorted. They've already discussed the matter last night. His sister insisted on transferring to Gekkoukan High.

The red-eyed shifted on her seat. "I know that. But, I could be you and you can be me." Hamuko grinned.

"Huh?" Her twin stared at her in disbelief.

"I want to be you for a week – no, a month and you can be me for a month!" Hamuko giggled.

"Seriously, sis. Now, I'm hungry." Minato stood up but his twin prevented him. His sister is now wearing a pleading look that Minato could not refuse. He finally sighed in defeat. "Look, We might be twins but we don't look exactly alike."

"In color, that is." Hamuko quickly got up and retrieved a shopping bag from the kitchen. She rummaged into the contents and procured a blue wig and a small circular box.

"What the –"

Hamuko arranged the wig in her hair. She even trimmed it to look exactly like her twin's hair. "See?" The ruby eyed giggled.

Minato was amazed. He was like looking at a mirror with a bad case of sore eyes and breast enlargement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hamuko goes to an exclusive girl's school outside Tatsumi Port Island with Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Rio. The Kirijo group still owns Gekkoukan High. I promoted Hidetoshi as president. And, yeah, the twins' parents are alive but somewhere outside the country. Review? :)<strong>


	2. The Contract

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Persona 3 and all the related elements used in this story. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hamuko descended down the stairs wearing her twin's uniform. Minato was silent the whole time, letting his sister do whatever she wants. A couple of moments earlier, Hamuko told her twin of her crazy plan to dress up as Minato in order to be closer to the silver haired teen that caught her attention when she visited Gekkoukan High. She bought a lot of things in order to enact her plan without even consulting her brother. She put on some eye contacts that are the same color as her twin which is grey. She even cut her hair short to match Minato's hairstyle. The blue haired boy watched his twin fussing around the house in a half amused, half bored expression. Minato loves his sister and it was fun watching her do something silly and impossible. _Yeah, __it's __impossible. There is __just no way __he__'d __allow his sister __to __make a fool of herself. _

"What about I'd just dye my hair?" She took out some bottles and spray cans from her bag.

"Even though you amuse me sis, you got to stop this." Minato's tone was grim. Hamuko's jaw dropped.

"Come on bro, don't be such a kill joy." The brunette continued on her task, mixing some hair dye in a bottle.

"I'm dead serious," The grey eyed grabbed the bottle his sister was holding. "I can't let you drag me into this!" Minato was always calm and composed. It was unusual to see him lose his temper. Although, the last time she saw him like this was when they were kids. One of their playmates made her cry by tearing her favourite Jack Frost doll. He was scary even for a kid. Since then, everyone was nice to her.

Hamuko's eyes are like that again. She looked terrified. The last time he was angry like this, his twin told him that he was really scary. He swore that he'd never scare his sister again which in turn made Hamuko a spoiled brat. But this time, he can't let his pride sink by dressing up as his sister.

Hamuko fell silent and sat down at the couch. Minato crossed his arm and sat next to her. They were silent for quite a while before the female twin broke it.

"You know, you really could meet a lot of cute girls at St. Anne." Hamuko grinned.

Minato rolled his eyes. _What am I, a pervert?_

Seeing her twin's reaction, she frowned. _Now think hard__, Hamuko__._ "My best friend, Yukari..she wears her uniform skirt so low and she gives me a lot of chocolates every day." Hamuko muttered.

_ She really thinks I'm some kind of pervert to easily give in to that? _Minato thought to himself.

"You know, I'm not going to clean your room anymore, bro. You could also do your own laundry and cooking all you want."

"I can manage." Her twin replied calmly.

"I won't wake you in the morning then. Better buy a more effective alarm clock if you don't want to be late again." Minato is really a heavy sleeper that he always misses his alarm clock every morning. His sister became really annoyed at the continuous ringing of his alarm clock every morning that they decided that she'll be the one to wake him up instead. The older twin gulped at his sister's declaration. _Better be late than be __like __you._

"Aqua Timez will be releasing their newest album soon. I'd buy one for you if you want to." Hamuko continues to bribe her brother. _Give in now bro._

Minato shifted uncomfortably, weighing all the pros and cons on his mind. He decided to remain silent thinking that his sister would eventually just give up.

"I swear. The girls at my school are cuter and hotter than those at your school!" The brunette was now shouting at her twin's ear in frustration.

Minato snorted, "Just what are you implying?"

"I could set you up with whoever you'd like at school." The other twin smiled impishly.

"Shut up already." The irritated male began arranging his headset to his ear to shut his twin's voice. He pressed the on button of his portable player but it didn't respond. He pressed again thinking that he might have pressed it too gently. Still, the mp3 player didn't react. _Oh, crap. I drained the battery last night and__ my charger is broken__.._

Hamuko watched his brother with a playful smile in her face. "Oh right, I just bought you a new charger." She went to her shopping bags and fumbled for the package that contains the charger. "Do you want to have it?"

Minato hesitated, eyeing the charger on his twin's hands. _If I take it, she'll enforce me to do a trade. I can't let my guard down._ "Thanks for getting it for me."

"I'd give it to you if you'd help me." The other twin said in a sing-song voice. Just like any other guy, Minato also has his weaknesses: food, music, video games and girls (the last one is Hamuko's hypothesis only).

"Hey, you bought it with my money. It's mine!"

"But, I have it now and I won't give it to you." Hamuko stuck her tongue out.

_ My twin could be so evil if she wants to. Darn. _Minato took out his phone and dialled a number. His twin figured out the familiar number that he was dialling – their mom. Hamuko tackled her brother to thefloor, snatching the phone in the process. "Geroff me Hamuko!" Minato's back is on the floor while his sister is sitting on top of her. "You're awfully heavy."

"You're unfair! Running to mum for help." She made a 'hmph' sound and crossed her arms. "Final offer: I'll even do your homework and all the chores at home."

Minato looked at another direction pretending to not hear his sister.

"I'll buy you the latest edition of the Odin Cube video game saga."

"Just get off me or I'll push you really hard." Minato glared.

"I won't until you accept." Hamuko glared back.

The blue haired sighed, "Fine, fine. Only if you follow everything you've said." His twin hugged him and finally stood up. "I'll do it for a week."

"What? I said a month!"

"We can't keep that for too long. A week is long enough." _I don't want to be a girl._

"The Odin Cube is worth more than a week's saving!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

The twins quarrelled for almost an hour until night time arrived. Finally, Minato gave in to Hamuko's last offer which is 3 weeks. They made a contract concerning the whole agreement and both of them signed it.

"I want the Odin Cube to be handed A.S.A.P. understood?" Minato smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.. <strong>**Early morning..**

Hamuko headed to her brother's room to help him dress up with her school uniform. She is full of energy today and didn't complain even if her brother isn't doing any effort in dressing up. (Minato just stands there in front of the mirror, yawning while Hamuko is fussing over him.) She is already dressed up with Minato's Gekkoukan uniform and her hair's dyed with blue just like her twin's.

Minato surveyed himself in front of the mirror and blinked a couple of times. The contact lenses he is wearing are kind of itchy. For now, he looks exactly like his sister. He wears a brown wig and there are hairpins attached to it just like how Hamuko usually wore it. Also, he is wearing Hamuko's uniform – a yellow blazer top with the school crest on his left chest and a red tie while his black skirt is riding a few centimetres above his knee. It's a good thing that he's wearing stockings so that he could show less of his skin. He even wore a bra with pads just to make his chest look bigger. He cannot believe that he was talked to do it by his twin.

"Stop putting your hands on your pockets!" Hamuko slapped Minato's hand when he attempted to put it inside his skirt's pocket.

"Well, don't be so full of energy." The wig wearing male is obviously uncomfortable and corrected his sister's attitude. "And your hands should always be on your pockets."

"How's this?" Hamuko giggled. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her pockets. Minato looked satisfied.

"It's a good thing that you don't wear any make-up."

"Actually, I usually use a lipgloss.."

"Yuck, don't make me do that!"

"Anyway brother, you should drink this." Hamuko handed him a pill.

"What is this?"

"That's a pitch enhancing tablet. Singers drink that to enhance their voice range." She handed him a glass of water.

"Are you saying that this tablet can make my pitch high?" His twin nodded.

"At least, that's what Tanaka said on his shopping site."

Minato's look is untrusting but drank it anyway. "Well.." He blinked. "My voice is still normal, this is bull –"

"Try to raise your voice. It won't work if you're being normal."

"Fine." The brunette copy twin's eyes widened and covered his mouth with his hands in horror. _This is creepy. __My voice is awfully high!_

The blue haired copy twin laughed hard. Minato glared. "Stop laughing!" his voice is frighteningly similar to his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High..<strong>

Hamuko's palms were sweaty as she neared the gate. _This is my chan__ce to be close to Sanada-senpai, don't waste this opportunity Hamuko.__"_I should make this the best 3 weeks of my life!" A few students looked around as she said that out loud while throwing her fist in the air.

"Did I just hear his voice sound like a girl?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"You must be imagining that." The friend whispered back.

"Who cares? Were gonna be late!" The two hurried on to the campus.

Hamuko coughed. "I got to be more careful." Her tone was now low mimicking her brother. She placed her now blue headphones on her ear and played some music while walking towards her twin's classroom. Suddenly a tall guy with long shaggy dark hair appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hey, you kid!" The unknown student yelled at the bewildered blue haired girl.

Even though her mp3 is blasting with music, she could hear him clearly. Hamuko gestured with her hand and pointed at herself. "Huh, m-me?"

The student's brows furrowed, revealing some lines on his forehead, and his lips curved in a frown. He looks tough and has an aura that can scare people easily. "Who else?" He grabbed Hamuko's collar roughly. "Come with me."

The girl was shocked to move and helpless as the male stranger drag her away. _What kind__ of mess was Minato involved in__!__ Damn y__ou, bro!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**I really don't know if there is such a pill that can make your voice higher. I just cooked that up. ****I hope you could catch the hint of who this guy is. :D Review? :)**


	3. Catch Me!

**AN****:**** In this chapter, you'll notice that I refer to Hamuko as Hamuko and Minato as Minato (the ****pronouns used for them, as well****) even though their appearances are switched. This is just to avoid confusion. Just imagine Hamuko in Minato's shoes and vice versa. I hope that'll clear anything up. **

**Disclaimer: Also, I don't own Persona 3 or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The dark haired lad loosened his grip on Hamuko's uniform. They stopped at a big tree just far enough for the other students to not hear. He leaned a little forward to her which sent some odd sensations to the frightened girl's spine. His eyes were serious and he was glaring at her. "Come to the Home Economics room at lunch break."

Hamuko did not know what to say to the guy. She merely blinked and gulped.

The guy released her and turned his back, "I haven't served my best one yet." He made some cracking sound with his hands like he was breaking the bones inside.

Just then, the bell for homeroom rang. The mysterious guy began to walk off towards the building, his hands on his pockets. "Make sure that you show yourself." He squinted at the smaller guy then left.

"What was that all about?" Hamuko arranges her collar, whispering to herself as she walked back to the building. "Did Minato pick a fight with him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile..at St. Anne's Exclusive Academy for Girls..<strong>

Minato walked awkwardly, carrying Hamuko's bag in front of him. He was listening to his sister's mp3 player. A lot of girls smiled and said "hi" to him as he walked across the campus. _Hamuko must be very popular._ He smiled back at them, sheepishly.

"Hamu-chan! Hamu-chan!" A voice behind him called. Minato turned around and spotted a bubbly girl with shoulder length light brown hair whom he recognized as Yukari Takeba, his sister's best friend. Apparently, Hamuko showed him a photo of which she was together with her and their other friends.

"Hi Yukari-chan." Minato greeted stiffly.

"Eh? What's with that tone?" She blinked, half-surprised, half-worried. Minato's eyes avoided the caramel orbs and instead lingered on the heart choker she was wearing and thought about how it suits the girl well. "Is there anything wrong?" She added.

"N-no, I'm fine." _No, I'm not really fine. __Just hearing my voice is giving__ me the creeps. _Minato grumbled inwardly.

"Are you sure?" She leaned closer to the discomfited male but to her oblivion of course. She placed her hand across Minato's forehead and grimaced. "Right, you don't seem to have a fever.."

"Aha-ha. What made you think that?"

"You just called me _Yukari-chan_, you never call me like that. It was always _Yuka-chan_–" She was cut off as the loud chimes of the school bell filled the hallways.

"It's nothing, _Yuka-chan_." Minato smiled at her, grateful for the sudden interruption. "C'mon, we're going to be late." He pulled her hand and the pair darted along, pass the other students who are hurrying for their respective classes also.

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High. Classroom 2-F..<strong>

Hamuko counted the chairs to where Minato was supposed to be seated. She plopped to Minato's seat and rested her head on top of her arms on the desk.

"Yo Minato!" Hamuko raised her head to survey the familiar lad who called her supposed to be identity. A tall lanky guy wearing a navy blue cap and sporting a goatee grinned at her. This is her brother's best pal, Junpei Iori, although Minato speaks of him as his lackey.

"Oh, Junpei." Hamuko has already met him before since he usually came over to play video games with her twin. They're not friends though. One of Junpei's hobbies is to hit on girls to which he does so very poorly. He never passed an opportunity to flirt whenever she's around which actually piss her off. But Junpei's a good guy too, for he usually treats Hamuko a special ramen from Hagakure Ramen whenever they bump at each other.

Junpei grinned at him. "Guess what?"

"What is it?" Hamuko asked in a not-so-interested tone.

"You'll get excited once you hear this dude-!" The class clown banged his balled fist on Minato's desk and stared dreamily into space. He must be fantasizing about something that has got to be related with girls.

"WAAAAAH!" Junpei shrieked while another lad shorter than him sporting a short brown hair laughed loudly to the other boy's chagrin. Even Hamuko snorted to laugh. A couple of their classmates turned around to look at the noisy pair. The class seems to be used to this because they went back immediately to what they were doing.

"What the hell? Don't do that again Kenji!" Junpei scratched his ear. Moments ago, while Junpei was into one of his fantasies, Kenji Tomochika sneaked up behind him and blew air into his ear.

"You..hahaha..were..haha..so..ridiculously funny..hahahaha..in that expression..pbfft." Kenji laughed harder, grabbing his tummy to control his hysterics.

"Geez." Hamuko stopped laughing when Junpei glared at her.

"Anyway, since the main man's here-" The capped boy pointed at Kenji. "He's going to tell you the news." He grabbed the wobbly (since he is still laughing) guy by the shoulders and pushed him forward to face Hamuko.

Kenji took a deep breath before starting. A twinkle in his eyes tells Hamuko that the pair is up to something – if not – _mischievous_. "Well, you remember that childhood friend I'm talking about – Rio?"

Hamuko blinked. Of course, she doesn't know what he is talking about. "Uhh, who is she again?"

"The pretty chick who is the captain of St. Anne's Exclusive Academy for girls volleyball team, remember?" Junpei supplied.

"Oh, right - that Rio Iwasaki." Rio is a schoolmate and an acquaintance of Hamuko actually.

"Yeah, that's right. Well, they're having a meet this coming Saturday and she sort of invited _us_ to watch."

Hamuko frowned. "So, what?"

"This means a pretty sight of smokin' chicks wearing short shorts, live!" Junpei banged Minato's desk in excitement. "We could get to meet them and maybe could snag a girl friend in the process, whatcha think?"

"Erm, what's wrong with the girls here in Gekkou?" Hamuko couldn't help but ask.

The two stared at him in consternation as if their blue haired pal did something unbelievable. "C'mon man!" Kenji smacked him in the back while the other jaw dropped. "Girls in St. Anne are way hotter than the girls here. Didn't you even say that the girls here are just ordinary to you?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with ya?" Junpei added.

"Well, you may have your fun with the girls all wrapped around your fingers. If you're contented with them, then that's fine with us." The brown haired shrugged.

The two were dismayed with their friend's attitude. There was a deadpan in the air but suddenly, Junpei jumped excitedly stricken with an idea. "Or, he might have gone steady with that bespectacled kohai of ours!"

"Nah. I don't think so. That blondie from 2-A seems to be more serious."

"You got a point there though, he often spends his lunch break with her these days."

"Or, or – what about the manager of the Kendo team…" The comedy duo seems to have forgotten their other friend even though they are talking about him and his philandering affairs blatantly. If Minato was here he would have stopped the other two from their gossiping. But Hamuko is not Minato. The brunette in his brother's shoes just sat there with a meaningful smile, amused of the things she learned about his brother from his two best friends. A meaningful smile she often has whenever she plans something nasty.

"...old hag sensei and him?"

Junpei lowers his voice down enough for the two to hear. "Well, she shows her favoritism too much, _way too much_."

"You think Minato would actually go for her? I don't think so." Kenji scoffs.

"Right. The thought of being intimate with a teacher is just, _blech_." The capped male acted like he was vomiting. At this remark, Kenji was incited.

"Hey, what's wrong with liking someone older than us?"

"Ugh, I forgot that you prefer older women. You're disgusting man."

"What about you – harassing younger girls. Pedomaniac*."

"You –" Furious, Junpei grabbed the collar of Kenji's uniform.

"Hey guys, break it off!" Hamuko intervened and pushed the two away from each other. The arguing pair is now at least a meter away from each other, glares exchanged.

"He insulted me!" Junpei spat.

"Yeah? You started it, jerk." Kenji retorted.

"You liking older women is true, pervert."

"You're the perv here."

"You are! Hitting on teachers..I bet you even fantasize Toriumi-sensei –"

"What about me –" The three looked up to find their homeroom teacher glowering at them. "-Iori?"

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH TIME<strong>

The warring duo was given a detention by Ms. Toriumi. "You should be included in the punishment! Tch, favoritism…." Junpei grumbled. Hamuko just shrugged.

"I'll cool my head off a bit." Junpei went out and left Hamuko hesitating to ask Kenji to have lunch with her but the other lad is not around too. She decided to buy some melon bread and wandered around the campus to waste some time. She might be lucky and could bump on Akihiko-senpai today, a thought she had been dreaming all day long.

As though the heavens were listening to her thoughts, the snow-haired senpai bumped her when she rounded the corner near the club area. The smaller of the two was thrown back, wincing at the impact. But the pain she felt was all forgotten as a pair of gray eyes stared into hers as his gloved hand helped her up.

"Sorry about that." Hamuko was speechless looking at her crush hungrily although the lad was oblivious of her passionate stare. "Hey, you're that famous _taisho_ –"

"I believe he turned to that corner!" The voices of the aggressive girls of the albino teen can be heard nearby and it appears that they are running after the boxing captain _again_.

"Oh crap." Akihiko muttered to himself. He gave an apologetic look at Hamuko and without another word he sprinted towards the back exit.

As Hamuko turned around, she almost collided with the boxing captain's fan girls. To her surprise, they stopped and she was suddenly surrounded by them. "It's Minato-kun~ uwaa~"

"Uhh, can I leave? I haven't eaten my lunch yet –" Hamuko was almost losing it and the uncomfortable tightening in her chest is not even helping her right now.

"You can have some of ours." A tanned skinned voluptuous girl handed her a bento box. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

Hamuko hesitated for a bit. But being a girl, she somewhat feels sympathetic to them. "Thank you very much." She flashed a charming smile at them that sent a few girls to faint. The other girls turned red, obviously charmed by the simple gesture.

"Minato-kun is so cool~!" They suddenly tried to grab the blue haired girl but thanks to Hamuko's swiftness and fast reflexes she evaded them. All she could do is run or else she might be _exposed right then and there_.

Hamuko's lithe figure aided her to escape her pursuers. A classmate of Minato, Kazushi Miyamoto, attired in his track uniform spotted the blue haired girl running like the wind as the said male passed by him. This fired him up and began sprinting on the same direction of where Hamuko is heading. "This would be a good training for me." He quickens his pace but still couldn't catch up with his fast classmate.

"He-hey Arisato! Slow down dude!" Kazushi shouted at Hamuko.

Hamuko turned around and seeing as no one but Minato's classmate is following her now, she stopped. Her knees felt weak after that sprint she had.

"Why did you stop?" The spiky haired male demanded with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I wanted to train with you!" Hamuko noticed that he is still jogging in his place.

"No one is pursuing me anymore so why should I still run?" Hamuko held her chest, steadying her breathing.

"You could do well on the Track team. Why don't you enter?" He grinned.

"Huh? I – I can't…" Hamuko averted the male's piercing eyes, thinking of an excuse but can't seem to think of anything at the moment.

"Why not? Just look at how fast you are when you are running–"

"Kazushi!" A strong female's voice halted the aforementioned male in the middle of his persuading. The two turned to the newcomer. She is a bit shorter than Hamuko and her short hair is tied in a short ponytail. As she approached them, she was glaring at Kazushi the whole time. The boy on the other hand gulped and avoided her icy stare.

"I should go now." Hamuko felt the uncomfortable tension in the air and wished to be extracted from them.

"I'm sorry about that Minato-san." Kazushi's friend apologized to the blue haired girl before she could take a step to leave.

"It's fine." Hamuko bowed to the two and stalked off, heading towards her brother's classroom. "Yuko." Kazushi called out to his friend and manager of the Track and Field Club, breaking her musings. It seems that Yuko followed her eyes on the handsome blue haired male until he was out of her sight completely. She turned to Kaz and sighed. "I couldn't even look at him in the eye."

"Yeah, so instead you just glared at me." The male shook his head, smiling despite himself.

"I know what you're up to." Yuko let out a 'hmpf', crossing her arms to hide her embarrassment. "I'm fine with only looking at him from afar. Besides, he's already in the Kendo club and the _taisho_." She smiled as she said this.

* * *

><p>Hamuko carefully proceeded to the building with caution. She sighed in relief as no sign of the fan girls can be spotted in the hallway. Although, she became paranoid that the students in the corridors might be pretending to act casual and would jump at her the moment she passes by them. She heaved a sigh before tackling the seemingly long and winding corridor and after what seemed to be an eternity she finally reached classroom 2-F.<p>

"Hey." A low gruff voice made Hamuko twitch, stopping her from her tracks. She heard this voice somewhere before. A looming figure stooped at her as she turned around to face the owner of the voice.

_It's the guy that __approached me this __morning. Oh crap, I forgot about my promise!_ "Uh, s-senpai–"

Thankfully, a weird man who seems to be a teacher wearing a Sengoku-era helmet interrupted them. "Ah, Aragaki-kun, classes are going to start. Please go back to your room." Hamuko sighed in relief and quickly sneaked inside the class.

"Tch." The lad with long scruffy hair stalked off, hands on the pockets of his pants, scaring the students that hang around the corridors away. "Now, what am I gonna do with that uneaten _Nikujaga__**_?" He heaved a sigh as he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! I'm really sorry for the delay . Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Please review and thank you for those who reviewed the first two chapters. :<strong>D

*pedomaniac is not the proper word for that. Actually, it should be pedophile but let's just say that Kenji's kinda stupid. And, I kinda liked the word...

**Nikujaga is a Japanese stew made of meat and potatoes and other vegetables.


	4. Foreshadowing

**Disclaimer: Atlus owns Persona 3/FES/P3P.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Arisato residence**

A blue haired girl lounged at the sofa, watching television with a snow furred dog at her lap. It's already 7:17 pm and her twin brother is not home yet. "Should we have dinner ahead, Koro-chan? Minato might not come home tonight." Hamuko Arisato talked to the Shiba Inu. The dog only whimpered in reply. All of a sudden, the front door opened and Minato, dressed as Hamuko appeared looking exhausted.

"Did you already _do it_ with Yuka-chan? That was a fast development." The blue haired girl greeted her brother with a teasing question to the other's embarrassment.

"What the heck are you saying?!" The male twin exclaimed, blushing hard.

"Then why did you arrive home so late today?"

"That is none of your business."

"So you really went out on a date huh?"

"S-sort of – of course not, we no, we did nothing of that sort." Minato stuttered.

Hamuko giggled. "You really sound like a girl now, getting into my character eh?"

"Stop it!" Minato shrieked in his girly voice. "Why do I have a sister like you?"

"Hey, I'm only kidding. Let's have dinner? You can talk about it while we eat. I want to hear about your date~"

"It's not a date." The male brunette sighed for the nth time today. _'At least it doesn't appear that way since she treated me like any other girl…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day..<strong>

**St. Anne's Exclusive Academy for Girls**

Loud chattering could be heard behind the door as Minato and Yukari stood outside their classroom. '_Are girls always this chatty? This is annoying.'_ Minato thought. He mentally cursed his twin sister for putting him into this predicament. "So, _it's_ today huh?" Yukari sighed. She opened the door and they were immediately greeted by their classmates.

"Good morning Yukari, Hamuko!"

"Morning!" Yukari replied cheerfully.

'_Is greeting one another here a custom or is it really mandatory?' _Minato drearily wondered. He noticed his classmates looking expectantly at him, obviously waiting for his reply. As though his mind was playing tricks at him, everyone seemed to become cuter and sparkly in his vision as they gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes. Being placed in a harem like this, how could he resist? "Good morning!" He managed to mimic his sister, beaming in an out-of-character way. At this, the girls smiled back at him. 'I _might as well enjoy the feast.' _Minato smirked_. 'You don't get this kind of opportunity every day.'_

"You girls are pretty perky today, huh?" Yukari slumped to her seat with a frown on her face. Minato proceeded to take his sister's seat, clueless of what's everyone so excited about. The room was filled with babbles as the students are huddled in their own group discussions. The brunette boy somehow managed to pay attention to the conversation where Yukari was participating in though.

"Aww, Yukari, why do you hate the _prince_ so much?" The girl seated beside her asked.

"Stop calling _her _'prince' for goodness sake." This response from Yukari perplexed Minato more. Suddenly, the door opened and three girls entered wearing red arm bands imprinted with the acronym P. O. D. (Prefect of Discipline) in black hue. Silence hung in the air as though the class anticipated for a main event of that sort but was shattered as the sound of the clicking of heels could be heard distinctly.

A strikingly elegant lady appeared striding into the room, arms crossed, holding a pointer. Her long scarlet hair accentuated the color of her eyes. Her hair is styled sophisticatedly by a professional no doubt. She also has an armband with the words 'Head Prefect' in bold letters. Minato can tell that she is from a wealthy family from the way she carries herself.

"Uwaaa~ Mitsuru-senpai!" The girls squealed in unison upon seeing her. Some of them shouted 'Ouji-sama~!'

Yukari propped her elbow on her desk and leaned her cheek against it, her eyes rolling in annoyance. The gesture was unmissed by the head prefect thus, she smirked at her. "Defiant as always aren't we, Takeba?"

"Just get it over with, president." Takeba glared back at her. Mitsuru turned her attention back to the class. At that, everyone hushed down to listen to the Student Council leader.

"Good morning everyone, as you know very well, today is the next schedule of our weekly disciplinary inspection. I humbly request for your cooperation in this activity, in order for us to finish this efficiently in time." She motioned for her junior members to start the inspection as soon as she finished speaking.

The three junior members began to move, perusing tape measures from their pockets. Apparently, the Prefects of Discipline perform inspections every first and last Monday of the month. The inspection consist of checking if the girls wear their proper uniform; e.g. measuring the shirt length of the girls' uniforms, checking if they wear too much make-up and accessories. Dyeing of hair isn't even allowed.

As a form of rebellion, Yukari and Hamuko wear their skirts a little shorter and wear a lot of accessories just to annoy Mitsuru. They sometimes even wear casual dresses to school or dye their hair with different hues (washable of course). Today, Yukari wore her usual short skirt again but Hamuko made Minato wear the proper uniform today. Hamuko must have thought that so that her brother would pass the inspection easily. It would be bad to be caught on the first day of their exchange.

"Oh? This is a surprise Arisato." As soon as the junior member finished measuring Minato's skirt length, the red haired surveyed Minato from head to toe with a look mixed with surprise, suspicion and…amusement perhaps? The male unfortunately have no idea what she is talking about though. She proceeded to Yukari next and penalized her with a 'community service execution' (Mitsuru uses the term execution instead of punishment). This sort of punishment entitles the victim to clean the school yard for one afternoon.

Finally, the inspection ended rather noisily since their classmates were crowding around Mitsuru and were reluctant to let her go. But Mitsuru is not even mad or annoyed at them or rather, she seems to be enjoying the attention.

"You're surprisingly calm today Hamuko-chan." Minato's seatmate told him. "But I guess that's fine..."

"Eh? Not at all – _fwaatchoo~_!" The male sneezed. _'Did someone talk about me just now?'_

.

.

.

And the morning classes proceeded very smoothly for Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time... Classroom Hallway<strong>

"Miss Orihara was really caught up with the class discussion for her to release us so late." The light-brown haired girl grumbled.

"And we are also too caught up with the lesson that nobody reminded her of the time." Minato replied. They, that is, Yukari and him were on their way to the rooftop to eat their lunch.

"Well, at least she promised us that first period in the afternoon will be free for us to enjoy our lunch~" She clapped her hands together and skipped light-heartedly.

"Yeah…" Minato couldn't think of any topic to talk to with the girl beside him since he met her just now. If he won't be careful, he might let it slip that he is not Hamuko at all.

"Muu. By the way, did you just betray me back there at the inspection?" Even though the statement is accusatory, Yukari said it in a jesting way. "What's with being 'Miss prim-and-proper-girl' today?" She gestured quotation marks in the air with her hand to emphasize her point.

_'What is really going on here? Is my sister a rebel or worse…a delinquent? To put me in this kind of situation…' _The male thought smiling guiltily at Yukari. _'I'm sorry Yukari-chan, it's my sister's fault.'_

"Hmm… Or is this another scheme you have in mind?" The brunette continued when Minato didn't answer. This made him think deeply for a convincing answer.

"Well… I thought that we could pass the morning inspection and revert to our usual selves during lunch break. You know, I kinda hated her punishments."

"Executions you mean." The girl laughed.

"I could help you with your execution…like old times?"

"Fine, I forgive you." Yukari smiled which made the male skip a beat. He sighed in relief as his cover worked. "So this means that you have a spare uniform with you?"

_Now what? I shouldn't have said that… _Suddenly, he thought of giving his sister a call. "Erm Yuka-chan? I really need to pee, I'll go to the rest rooms first."

"Okay." Her best friend turned back to head to the rest rooms at once without another word. "Haha~ she might have held it for too long to hurry like that." Yukari thought for a minute then decided that she needs to go to the restroom too.

As the brunette turned the corner, she took a glimpse of Hamuko heading for the comfort room – without realizing that…

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the rest room for females<strong>

Yukari went inside a cubicle and peed, thinking that her friend is just next to her stall, she began talking – "You know Hamu-chan, you could have just invited me along. Haha~ I realized that I need to pee as well." No one answered. Only the noise of the toilet she used being flushed can be heard. Shrugging her shoulders, she went out and washed her hands. _'Maybe she's unloading her junk…' _The girl thought to herself. "At least speak a word Hamu-chan. It's creepy just talking to myself." Again, no one answered.

She suddenly felt a cold shiver down her spine. Gulping, she proceeded to each cubicle to check if Hamuko is really in one of the stalls. "Hamuko? This isn't funny…"

One by one, she opened each stall. "You're really not going to answer? Kukuku~ I'll find out anyway." As she stood at the last unchecked stall, she became excited all of a sudden. "Aha! You're here!"

She pulled the handle with force, expecting the door to be locked and a waiting Hamuko to surprise her with a 'boo', but it simply swung open. "Haha-ha-ha~" She laughed nervously thinking of horrible and supernatural thoughts to herself. She shut such thoughts instantly before she could further scare herself, shaking her head. Then realization hit her.

"Maybe she left while I was still inside the cubicle. How silly me for thinking that way." She stepped out without realizing that… the other girl actually went inside the _comfort room for males_.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the rest room for males<strong>

Even though St. Anne's Academy is exclusively for girls, it still has a comfort room for males as customary. However, it is rarely used since the teachers are all females… well, except for two gay instructors though. Also, there are other maintenance workers that are males.

Either he forgot his supposed to be gender or he really intended to do so, Minato went inside the comfort room for males and dialled his sister's number.

"What a timely coincidence for you to call, my dear brother." The voice on the other line sounded exasperated.

"Did something happen there? Oh never mind, do you have a spare uniform?"

"You don't even care what happened to me back here?!"

"I don't. You put yourself in that shoes, do you have any idea what I've undergone to?"

"Jeez. That's it? I'm hanging up –"

"W-wait! At least tell me if you have a spare uniform! You have a locker in this Academy right?"

Hamuko hummed as if she's not listening. "Can't you just wait 'til we arrive home to talk about trifling things like that?!"

"Trifling you say? I just got chased by your fan girls – Akihiko-senpai's actually, but what the heck you Casanova!"

Minato grinned. "Okay, okay. But do talk fast! Lunch time is almost over –"

Suddenly, the door opened and a female janitor appeared, carrying a mop. Shock is evident in her face as she stared at Minato, wondering why a female student is hanging out in a male's room. Minato gave her a blank look and scanned the room. The urinals reminded him that he is in a male's restroom but apparently, he is a she at the time being. It was an awkward atmosphere for him.

"This is the male's comfort room sweetie~. Entered the wrong place perhaps?"

"Aah. Yeah, that's it. I'm sorry ma'am." Minato flashed an apologetic smile and stepped out of the room.

"Ehh?! _Am I_ just caught hanging out in the boys' restroom? Minatoooooo!"

"Ugh, shut it. You're hurting my eardrum."

* * *

><p><strong>Outdoor Hallway<strong>

Yukari stopped at the Archery club to inform her club mates that she has _another_ execution issued from the president and she won't be attending the club activity later. As she walked along the outdoor hallway, she can't help but be curious to the commotion nearby. A trio of girls appeared to be bullying someone smaller than them since their backs are bent slightly, probably glowering at their victim.

"…I thought you were already burnt to death. How did you manage to survive?" A girl with pigtails teased.

"What we are seeing now must be a ghost! Haha~ ghost girl!" Another girl with long hair chimed in.

"What a disaster you pulled off on our Home Economics class. Don't know how to cook huh, ghost girl?" A dark skinned girl piped up also, stepping forward to leer at the girl being bullied. The victim must be petrified in fear as she did not speak a word or even retaliate.

"Even my cookies are burnt thanks to her." The pigtailed haired girl pushed their victim.

"Oh~ she's scared now. You're really funny in that scaredy look you give now. Ahahaha~"

"And look, she's bought lunch."

"Do ghost girls even eat?" The others laughed at the remark. "I don't think so! Then, that must be for us, eh?" The twin-tailed haired girl grabbed the lunch bag the other girl was clasping.

"You know that that won't be enough for us three, ghost girl. You can hand the rest of your money to make up for the two."

"C'mon, hand it over."

"Hey, quit it!" Yukari stepped in in front of the three girls while shielding the small olive haired girl.

"Playing heroine?" The dark-skinned girl sneered.

"She's Yukari Takeba, Natsuki-chan."

"So what if she is?"

"I don't know your names but I'm surprised that you knew mine. Am I that popular?"

"Che. This is no fun, but we're not giving this back."

"You're the reason why our lunch was burnt."

"We're not done yet, ghost girl!" The three turned to leave after leaving their threats, heading back to the school building in haste.

Yukari turned to the still trembling girl. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." The girl answered in a small voice.

"Bullying at this age huh? How low of them…" Yukari shook his head. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Y-Yamagishi F-Fuuka."

"Since they took your food, you can have lunch with me instead Fuuka-chan."

"Ah… No, thank you."

"If you're thinking whether or not you're bothering me, the answer is no."

"I just… want to go the clinic." She answered timidly as ever.

"Eh? O-okay!" Yukari walked with Fuuka towards clinic. Coincidentally, Minato popped in the scene, evidently came from changing his uniform to the usual one Hamuko wore that matches Yukari's.

"Oh, there you are! Let us accompany this girl to the infirmary first, Hamu-chan." She was holding the pale looking girl by the shoulder, supporting her.

"Okay." The male went together with the two, curious on what have happened to them.

As they entered the infirmary, they were disappointed to find that the nurse is nowhere to be found. It appeared empty actually but you cannot say that the beds are unoccupied since a long white cloth serves as a curtain, covering the bed in some way. But, the trio heard weird muffled noises coming from one of the beds. Minato, upon realizing what must be happening turned red in embarrassment. Yukari, curious to where the sound was coming from approached the farthest quarter in the room where it was coming from. Fuuka, feeling lightheaded sat in a patient's chair opposite the empty desk of the nurse on duty.

"Uhh, Yuka-chan?" The brunette boy tried to stop her from approaching the party.

"You heard noises too right?" At that, the room fell silent. "Maybe someone's in pain in there." Yukari still proceeded before Minato could stop her. The male gulped nervously as his companion opened the curtained cloth and in surprise, the two saw two girls squatting opposite each other who appeared to be having a heart to heart talk of some sort. He was actually expecting them to be at each other's arms, lip locked. He sighed in relief as he erased that mental image in his perverted head.

"Oh, sorry." Yukari apologized but the two just gave them a blank look and shrugged their shoulders. As the two turned to leave, Minato gave the girls one last look and noticed that their uniforms are actually _rumpled_.

* * *

><p><strong>Student Council Room<strong>

"…she was strutting in the hallways in a different skirt. She must've changed during lunch break president."

Mitsuru Kirijo stood near the window, arms crossed deep in thought as she watched the clouds float freely in the sky. She heaved a sigh as she muttered, "So that was just a show, huh?"

.

.

.

To the head prefect's surprise, the brunette girl who changed her uniform during lunch break actually helped Yukari sweep the backyard as an _execution_. Mitsuru wasn't really expecting that because she didn't confront Hamuko on the sudden breaking of rule even for only half a day. For her, breaking of rules shouldn't be tolerated but she decided to let the younger girl off the hook this time. She amused herself as she watched the two girls from a window – playing with the leaves treating the punishment as a fun activity. The elegant lady felt jealousy in her heart between the friendship of the two.

**School Grounds**

"Uwaaa~, I'm beat! Want to go to the Chagall Café afterwards?" Yukari stretching her arms prodded to her best friend.

"Yeah… That sounds good to me." Minato smiled back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi! I'm really sorry for the slow update. Thank you for the reviews my dear reviewers. I'd really try to update every week from now on~

And now, replies to your reviews..

**Namine23:** Here's the awaited chapter on Minato's life at St. Anne's! xD and..Hamuko x Akihiko is really my plan but let's just wait and see :3

**Pathetic apathy:** I should have replied last chapter xD anyway, I've placed awkward situations but I don't think that it's good enough . lol And, yes! He's still ditching but he's apparently holing up in the Home Economics room... What's he up to there? Find out next time xD

**Fanfic Reader Guy:** haha. Minato will REALLY be screwed :))

**arkee:** haha! Right :)) but I decided that the duration of the story will be for three weeks so that's how.. :DD

**ca184:** THANK YOU! :) Here's the chapter for Minato's first day xD I like how Hamuko is a bit sly..but there's really a more underlying reason on why she is acting like this in this story. haha xD

**mage of hope and alyssapearl:** Thank you for keeping up with me :)

**slytrinity:** Now that's a thought...Honestly, Naoto is my favorite character in P4..I might have subconsciously cooked up this story because of her...but I dunno. I want to create a fic that features both of the protagonist but in different schools and then I thought that it would be funny if the twins are in a harem(for Minato: Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Rio, Saori..etc and Hamuko: Akihiko, Shinjiro, Junpei, Ryoji, Ken..etc. lol

**toon663:** haha! It might :) Should I just have a poll? But I need to introduce everyone and I haven't done that yet . Stay tuned!

Please review if you have any reactions to this. Thank you. ^_^


	5. His and Her Circumstance

.

.

.

Coquettish glances, stares of adoration and seething glares are collectively rained at the blue haired boy as he strutted along the hallway, with his two friends on his either side. Actually, this male is Hamuko Arisato acting on her brother's shoes, and is currently responding to the bubbly girls who greet her with smiles and waves. However, some boys regard her as a threat, leering in indignation. It was a typical day at Gekkoukan High and thankfully, nobody has yet discovered his secret - or rather her secret.

"Will you stop tailing us?" Junpei placed an arm on the girl's shoulder, pulling her away from the other's side.

"I did not come with you. I'm having lunch with Minato only, so back off." With a sneer, Kenji pointed out.

"But I don't want you around, so just go somewhere else."

"Me neither. Yet, Minato invited me."

"He invited me first."

As the two guys continue to bicker on Hamuko's back, two girls timidly approached her, carrying bento boxes.

"Aah~ Minato-senpai, will you accept this lunch box I made for you?" the girl blushed while saying this and the blue-haired girl thought that the other girl was cute but pitied her for falling for a guy like her twin. _'What could have Minato done to these girls...?'_ The girls seemed to be freshmen students, innocent and shy.

"Okay," Hamuko took the parcel handed to her. "Thank you very much - ah~... Won't you tell me your name mademoiselle?"

At this, the girl's cheeks flared up a bit, turning into a deeper shade of red. "M-my name is Sh-shinohara Akane…"

"Thanks again Akane-chan." Hamuko beamed at her which made the other girl smile in return.

"Ano~ please accept mine too senpai." Akane's friend stepped forward and bowed at Hamuko as she offered her lunch to her.

"Ahaha~ that's very nice of you too. Yet, I'm afraid that I couldn't consume another one-" The blue-haired girl faltered at that last sentence, surveying the other and feeling rather guilty.

The girl stayed still, eyes almost crying. Hamuko, not wanting to hurt a girl, rubbed her cheek, smiling sheepishly. "What about, giving it to my friends? That way, I could eat yours too."

The girl stood up straight, glad that she was saved of the rejection. "Eto~ which one of them?" She blinked rapidly in thought.

"That would be me." Junpei cuts in.

"Nah-uh. I'm his only friend miss. That one is just his gofer." Kenji interjected.

"Who are you calling a gofer? I became friends with him first!" The capped boy replied, raising his voice.

"You are, and that's not true, I'm his first friend." The other said smugly.

"It's true, tell him Minato." Junpei glared at Hamuko then turned to his opponent, "I was even the one who introduced him to girls. And, look how popular he is now."

"Aaah, guys?" Hamuko tried to come between but the two aren't backing down.

"He is that popular because I was his wingman."

"I was the one who approached and talked to him first. In fact, I was the one who showed him the ropes when he first arrived here."

"Yeah? You call him your friend even though you used to hate him for being highly favored in almost every aspect?"

Junpei's eyes widened as Kenji smirked hitting the bull's eye. "That's-"

"Really? I didn't know that." Hamuko said in a nonchalant tone.

"That's not true, man!"

Even though it wasn't directed at her, Hamuko can't help but feel disgusted at Junpei. She didn't know of the boy's intentions for sticking to her twin brother for that long but being a fake friend is too much. Minato might claim that Junpei's just his lackey but he sure shows his concern for his best friend and Hamuko knows how her twin treasured their friendship. The blue-haired girl sighed; this is not a matter that concerns her. "I'm not in the mood to talk to either of you today, I'll be off."

The two lads stood there silently, apparently they know how scary their friend can be when he is angry or in a bad mood. They were surprised though, when their friend placed his arms around the shoulders of his two kohais.

"Let's have lunch at the garden together ladies~" Hamuko cheerily told the two girls as the trio retreated to the courtyard.

"Is it just me, or did Minato act like a total gigolo in public?" Kenji commented, breaking the silence.

"He's the type to hide his philandering to other people or so I thought."

"Well, if it's him, he could pull a stunt like that and could get away with it as if he's just walking in the park."

"He's so conceited, it's irritating."

"There you go again~ Junpei-kun."

"I just can't help being jealous but he's my best friend. I've already come to accept that he's better than me... and since when are we in first name basis, bastard?"

"Oh, I guess you prefer being called pedomaniac eh? If that's what you want pedomaniac-kun~" Kenji sprinted after teasing the capped boy, expecting a counterattack.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Junpei began to chase him only to be stopped by the student council president.

"No running in the hallways! Seriously, there's not a day that Gekkou students cause a ruckus." If only Hidetoshi was alone, the duo could have escaped his clutches easily. But apparently, he formed a committee in charge of patrolling and pursuing rule violators and they're backing him up at this moment.

"Since when did a stupid rule like that exist?" Kenji scoffed.

"Sanada-senpai's always chased by his fan girls and I've never seen him get caught." Junpei added, exasperated.

"And that's why we executed a new set of rules to destroy the chaos that has undergone our school. Unfortunately, you two are our first violators."

"No way!"

"Hand over your student IDs now and detention after class."

"This is entirely your fault."

"Why me?"

"Have you noticed that every time you say the word pedomaniac, we always end up in detention?" Kenji chuckled as Junpei pointed that out.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**2****nd**** floor…**

Two males leaned over the railings on the balcony of the 2nd floor of the school, overlooking the well-kept green lawns. The mousy haired lad watched the scenery below while yawning, on the other hand, the male with silver hair has his back on the railings, drinking a concoction out of a sports bottle. It apparently reeked but the owner's companion did not mind the strong smell like he was accustomed to it.

"Haven't got tired of that protein shit, Aki?"

"It's on my daily training regimen. Want a taste?" Akihiko offered the half-consumed bottle to the other which the later swatted.

"At least eat _**real**_ food," Shinjiro Aragaki stressed on that. "You think you're getting stronger just because of that?"

"You're like a mom Shinji. But in case you didn't know, this is made up of natural ingredients blended together to produce this special recipe for athletes."

"Yada, yada. And you sure about that?"

"You're just grumpy because I couldn't eat the meals you like to invent." Akihiko chuckled but the other just grunted. "But didn't that popular 11th grader agreed to consume your free meals?"

"That's the problem." The boxing club captain was confused at the statement but when he followed his best friend's gaze he somewhat understood.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Lawn Gardens…**

"How does it taste Minato-senpai?"

"Have some of mine too!" Hamuko blinked at all of them. _'Since when did this trio become a party of ten?'_ The girl nervously gulped. The other girls seem to be classmates of the two girls she had lunch with and came to join them. They are currently having a simple picnic with everyone sharing their bento while squatting on a large cloth that came out of nowhere, thrown over the perfectly pruned grass. It was hard not to reject every one as each girl took turns in spoon feeding her. It wasn't the taste that she was inwardly grumbling on – no, it was the calories. As a figure conscious teen, Hamuko was very watchful in her food intake careful not to gain pounds or to increase an inch on her waistline.

"Aaah~" Hamuko opened her mouth to be fed by her junior. _'This is already my 28th serving. I can't take this anymore.' _She mentally calculated in her mind as she felt hypothetical tears welling in her eyes.

"Eh? Are you okay senpai?"

"Maybe he needs a drink." One of Akane's classmates which Hamuko couldn't remember the name reached for the jug and poured a plastic cup of juice for the teen. "Here, senpai." She beamed as she handed it to her senior.

"Thank you." The eldest took a sip from the beverage while figuring out a way to escape this party. The girls talked about various things; from dramas and anime they've watched last night to complaints from school work. They've animatedly conversed to one another that even Hamuko was dragged in their chatter although the elder teen opened her mouth when asked.

"Ne, ne senpai…" Akane fidgeted as she started her question but pursed her lips as the pair of grey eyes met hers.

"What is it?"

Akane didn't answer and averted the other's gaze. When the girl didn't answer Hamuko continued, "You're shy? Just whisper it to me then."

"Eeeek! No fair Akane-chi!" The others screeched as Akane whispered something on the male's ear. "We want to hear what you said to senpai too!"

Hamuko whispered something back on the girl's ear earning muffled squeals of delight and jealousy from the spectators. "Aaa~ I want to be whispered like that by senpai too."

"Akane-chan is so cunning."

The blue haired teen chuckled and stood up from the ground, stretching her arms lazily. "Thank you everyone for the wonderful food today!"

"Eh? You're going already senpai?"

"It's still early..." The girl checked her watch as she said this.

"Well, invite me again next time." Hamuko forced to flash a charming smile to them wishing that it could let her off the hook.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"That's a record." Shijiro muttered in an amused tone, looking at his watch.

"What?" Akihiko cocked an eyebrow.

"We've been hanging out for 15 minutes now. Where are your fan girls?"

"Do you have to mention that… aren't you happy that I'm spending time with you?"

"I'm not. I'd rather be alone than be annoyed by those girlish squeals."

Akihiko laughed. "Well, have you heard some new rule about prohibiting students from running in the hallways?" The other lad just gave him a blank look.

"_Akki-kun_~" Akihiko nearly choked on the water he was drinking when he heard his name being called in a disgusting way. "I'm off. Stall them." The snow-haired lad left his best friend to face his pursuers.

"Aragaki-kun, have you seen Akki?" A girl that is on the same class with Akihiko and Shinjiro, asked the tall figure relaxing on the railings. A throng of girls stood behind her.

"Aki? He's already in the classroom." In truth, the guy they were looking for was heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later~<strong>

.

.

.

'_I'm not saying that I don't like hanging out with girls but… c'mon, I want to get closer to Akihiko-senpai and I haven't seen him today yet. Grant me a miracle please, oh heavens!' _She looked up at the sky as her thoughts floated in the same manner the thick clouds do above them. She suddenly felt a drop of water hit her face. Before her mind can even process what happened, the rain poured down in a matter of seconds, making the girls panic as they put away their things and ran for cover. It all happened quickly that Hamuko was already drenched when she arrived to the building for shelter.

"Minato-senpai, we're really sorry that you have to be soaked with us." The girls timidly bowed at her.

"You don't have to apologize," The blue haired girl waved it off. "Go on and change before you catch a cold." At that, the girls retreated and went on their way while Hamuko went to the athletics building to change into gym clothes. She darted to the remote floor in the building and proceeded to the comfort room. Minato has mentioned that the males' room in the 4th floor of the athletics building is rarely used by students due to being far which is troublesome. She really needs some isolation for now since she needs to fix her strappings.

**Athletics Building 4****th**** floor…men's room**

After locking the door, Hamuko placed her things on the sink and began fixing her strappings as she hummed along to the music she was currently listening to her mp3 player. Locking the door makes her feel safe. Unbeknownst to her, a certain someone was hiding in the cubicle and accidentally peeked into the scene before _him_.

What the lad in the cubicle saw was a male student in the midst of changing his shirt. The boy's torso is wrapped with bandages. Fortunately, the boy with bandages didn't notice the other's presence as his vision was obscured by the shirt he was currently putting on.

He immediately closed the door _**silently**_ after that. He blushed while remembering what he just saw. He didn't know why but the boy's skin just seems… alluring. It was creamy and looks smooth that it could be mistaken for a girl's. Even the slim figure of the guy was _feminine-like_. _**'He is a boy!**_' He shook off the thought but is still bothered by what he witnessed. Thus, he decided to stay in that stall and listen to the melodious humming until the blue-haired boy finishes his business.

Minato's gym uniform fit snugly to the girl as she surveyed herself in the mirror. As she fixed her hair, she couldn't help but squint at the surroundings reflected in the mirror. She realized that the first cubicle is oddly closed unlike the other ones which are left ajar. Curiosity and maybe her woman's intuition tell her that something's amiss. She slowly walked to the stall and opened it – only to find it locked.

Hamuko gulped nervously. _'Is somebody here…? What if…'_ She then rapped the door twice. "Is anybody here?"

There was no answer. But the girl wasn't convinced. She crouched down and peeked underneath the stall. She was shocked to discover that somebody is really in. _'What if he saw me while dressing up? I need to know who this person is!'_

"I know you're in there." Hamuko tried to sound calm but she's really nervous inside. "Can you at least answer me?" At that, a click can be heard as the door is unlocked by the occupant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! Yeah... I know I didn't keep my word about updating... X( I'm so sorry X_X My instructors this month were really demanding and I barely have time for my leisure... T_T That's it for my rant, pay it no heed. Anyway, I just have to cut this long chapter into 2 parts. This chapter has been on standby for a month now and I decided to finish this tonight to release some stress... haha I'll upload the part 2 later~ Or maybe tomorrow? (it's 11:15pm in our place and I'm sleepy -_-) I'm just not too confident with it :l Will reply to your reviews on the the next chapter! :D<strong>

**P.S. - Anybody noticed that I added new places in Gekkou high? xD Just play along with it, okay? :3 ciao!**


	6. Secret's Out! Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own P3/FES/P3P**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The girl gasped as she stared at her crush. The silver haired lad sighed, avoiding any eye contact.

"I didn't mean to discover a secret of yours." The taller of the two broke the deadpan, still refusing to look at his kohai.

"W-what secret?" _'This is bad! Of all people, why does it have to be Akihiko-senpai?!'_ She held her breath as she waited for the other's response.

"Why do you have bandages wrapped around your chest?"

_'So he did saw me!'_ "You peeked!" It wasn't really the counterattack she had in mind but she had to divert the topic somehow.

"It doesn't matter, we're both boys."

Hamuko fell silent, her heart racing in anxiety. _'I got to be careful…' _Akihiko continued talking, saying his thoughts out loud. Not only that, he also want to verify something that bugged him. "Since you didn't change in the changing room downstairs and the need to specifically change here in this rarely used room…" The lad stated with a hint of suspicion in his voice as he paced to and fro. Tension hung in the air as Akihiko paused. "You're hiding something." He narrowed his eyes at her. For the first time that day, their gaze locked. Akihiko immediately looked away as he felt the color in his cheeks creeping up. _'He looks like a girl up close. Or is my mind just playing tricks with me? No, no. He must be a bishounen! Yeah, that's it!' _

He coughed as though to hide his fluster. "By the way, I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet." He then reached out a gloved hand towards the other teen. "I'm Sanada Akihiko, a senior."

The girl took his hand and they shook hands briefly. "I'm Arisato Minato of class 2-F."

"I already know who you are, actually. But introducing thyself is still good manners."

"That goes for me as well. You're too famous with a fan club to boot."

Akihiko sighed at the girl's response. "I don't really care about that… well, going back to our previous topic – what's with the bandages?"

Hamuko took a deep breath then exhaled. "Fine, I'll spill." She sat at the sink countertop to get herself comfortable. Akihiko followed, sitting an inch away from her.

"Actually –"

"No. Let me guess."

"Huh?"

"You've just removed a tattoo in there and it still stings!" Akihiko said in an optimistic way.

Hamuko face palmed at that. "What are you talking about senpai?"

"No? I was actually hoping that was the case…"

"Eh?! Why would you?"

Akihiko coughed then shifted his tone and became serious. "I think you're hiding an injury. Your practice matches is coming up and you're worried that if your coach discovers that, you might be removed in the regular team this year."

_'Should I go along with that story?'_ Silence hung in the air as the silver haired lad waited for the other boy's confirmation. The girl sighed in relief inwardly. _'But if he finds out the truth, he'll freak out for sure. I might get Minato in trouble too. However, he seems trustworthy. Besides, isn't this the chance I'm hoping for? If I tell him the truth, there's a big probability that we'll get closer. But there's this problem of him being hostile to girls…' _An inner battle stirred up in her mind as she contemplated for her response.

Hamuko smiled bitterly for a fraction of a second as she came up with a firm decision then laughed almost immediately. "What the…?" Akihiko stared at her in disbelief. "Hey, I'm trying to be a good and model senpai here – "

"And you're doing a great job senpai." She wiped the tears that formed in her eyes due to her laughing fit. "Yeah, you got me." She stood up and raised her arms in resignation.

"Please keep it a secret, ne senpai?" Hamuko added to that, her back on the male.

"Okay."

She turned around and faced Akihiko then, "By the way, just like what you said earlier… about coming all the way here…"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering… are you hiding from anyone?"

"Well, sort of." Akihiko answered, scratching his cheek.

"Your fan girls, perhaps?" The blue-haired girl teased.

He sighed. "Yeah, unlike you, I can't really deal with girls. They talk so much, they give me a headache."

"Is that so?" Hamuko was a bit disappointed at that but somewhat happy after learning that her crush is actually not entertaining anybody right now. "But… you've actually had a girlfriend, right?"

With that sudden question, Akihiko's expression changed. "Why are we talking about this? Are you trying to piss me off?" The snow-haired teen glared at the smaller student.

"Eh? No, I mean –"

"I never had a girlfriend." He stated flatly. "Happy?" At that, Akihiko left the room banging the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon…Boxing Club Room<strong>

"Captain, someone's looking for you." A club member called out to Akihiko who is in the middle of a sparring practice.

The captain of the boxing team nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed his sports bottle to take a drink. "I'll be right back, just continue with your practice." He told his team mates.

Akihiko left the club room to find Minato leaning against the wall, waiting for him. "It's just you. I told you, I won't tell your secret even though you pissed me off earlier."

"It's not that!"

The taller teen raised an eyebrow. "Then, what do you want?"

"Uhm, let's talk somewhere… shall we?" Hamuko led the way towards the rooftop while her senpai followed silently.

When they reached their destination, Akihiko piped up first. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. That was insensitive of me."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Akihiko sighed. "Fine, I accept." With a tone of finality, he turned around and retreated towards the exit. The girl panicked as she watched her senpai leave._ 'And, I was about to confess to him! What should I do?'_

"Wait! I'm not done yet." Akihiko paused near the door, his left hand an inch away from the handle.

"I've… got a request."

Curious, the silver-haired lad turned back to his kohai but kept his mouth clamped.

"I want to be your… disciple." The last word was barely audible as she was unsure of it herself.

"I didn't catch that last bit."

"I-I want to be your disciple Sanada-senpai!" Hamuko bowed her head.

"Disciple?! But why?" The lad's expression showed a mixture of bewilderment and surprise.

Hamuko raised her head to see Akihiko striding towards her, "Will you take me?"

"Can you first define what a disciple is?"

"A follower? Pupil?"

"Don't play with me. You know what I'm asking for!"

"I mean, I want to learn about boxing… from you."

"Go find a magazine about it then."

"Eh? That's no good!"

"I'm not an instructor," Akihiko snapped. "You're asking the wrong person."

"But, please? Give me a try!" Hamuko prodded on. "I'm serious in my request. Hear me out first, senpai." _'Oh crap, I ruined my 2__nd__ chance of confessing to him… I might as well go along with this again.' _She thought.

"Then, tell me your reason."

"I… this might sound selfish, but I want to fight with my fists. I want to protect those dear to me… like my sister…" Hearing this perked Akihiko up and studied Minato closely. _'He really sounds sincere in his words.' _Not only that, he reminds him of a sad yet warm memory."I want to be stronger. I know I'm asking too much…"

"Okay." The male has no intention of doing it in the first place yet the younger teen's words invoked in him something for he has his own share of a miserable past. It's more like he reminded him of himself.

"Eh?! S-seriously?!" In truth, the girl only fabricated what she said to sound plausible. It was just luck that played for her to hit Akihiko's soft spot.

"You're prepared for the consequences, right? My training won't be easy."

"I know that. I made this choice so I'm going to stick with it."

"I'll hold your word on that, let's go." The two started walking towards the exit.

"You're training me immediately?"

"Nope. Not instantly." The male stretched his arms before leaving the rooftop. "By the way, you're not quitting kendo, are you?"

"…I was thinking of taking a break on kendo for now, actually. Not entirely quitting."

"Just what I thought," Akihiko sighed. "Also, we're not actually recruiting members for now."

"I'd be glad if you would keep it as a secret." Hamuko smiled. Inwardly, she is jumping in joy as her plan to get close to the boxing captain was a success. Minato warned her from the start that there's no way that he would let her quit the kendo club, seeing through a possibility of his twin's plan of joining the boxing club.

"You know, I noticed that I'm doing a lot for you already… aren't you abusing your senpai too much?"

"I'm aware of that." Hamuko smirked. "I've already prepared a compensation."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'll help you with your problem with girls."

"Are you trying to irritate me again?"

"N-no! I'm sorry _master_."

Akihiko flinched at the title that his kohai gave him. "That's weird. Please don't call me like that. 'Senpai' is just fine."

"But, that won't do… you're my master as I am your disciple."

"I won't respond if you call me by that moniker."

"B-but –"

"No buts Arisato-kun."

"Alright senpai," Hamuko gave in. It's no use trying to argue with him. "So, does that mean that you accept my offer?"

"I see you're quite stubborn, huh?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, senpai." The girl gestured in a defensive stance. "I mean, I'll be your wingman! You know, it's easy for you to hit on girls with your looks. The only flaw is that you just can't do it."

Akihiko eyed his junior suspiciously then heaved another sigh. "Well, I must admit that I'm gauche when it comes to girls." The teen stated dejectedly. "But you must swear not to tell anyone or the deal is off." He added in a threatening tone.

The master and disciple walked side by side chatting about non-consequential topics towards home. Akihiko decided to leave practice early today because of a certain blue-haired boy that changed his plans. He seems a bit curious of Minato and the thought of being able to overcome his weak point is something he looks forward to. In nature, he is a competitive person and he finds his new disciple a threat somehow, to be able to outshine him in something feeble as dealing with girls. And the way the younger male impressed it to him like it's just a cake walk is irritating. Besides, having a new friend isn't that bad. It was always Shinjiro that has been his companion ever since. His aloof personality has repelled other people to come close to him but this is also the reason why girls flock around him, although the snow-haired youth is oblivious to this reason. Nevertheless, it didn't matter to him and continued to concentrate on boxing and his studies.

"So, are you up for some ramen?" Akihiko felt his tummy rumble and thus asked his companion on a whim.

Hamuko blushed at the question and looked away to hide her fluster. _'Oh my! I'm going to have an after-school date with senpai." _"Yeah, let's go." Suddenly, she stopped on her tracks as she felt eyes on her. She turned around and glanced at her surroundings. _'I'm pretty sure that someone was watching me nearby.' _Hamuko frowned at that thought but then shrugged it off.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, senpai." As if nothing has occurred, the two went on to their destination.

After the two finished dining at Hagakure, they left the place and was about to go home when a familiar voice called out to the blue-haired teen.

"Minato-senpai!" It was Akane, the girl who handed her some lunch a while ago. She is accompanied by a girl, probably her classmate and appeared to be strolling inside the Strip Mall too.

"Oh, hi Akane-chan." Hamuko greeted back to the girl. "It's nice to bump into you here." _'That was smooth of him.'_ Akihiko thought.

"I'm glad too! Uhm, hello Sanada-senpai." The girl bowed to the other male.

"Uhh, hey."

"Oh my gosh! Senpai actually talked to you!" Akane's companion whispered to her, but it was loud enough for them to hear anyway. The girl introduced her friend, whose name is Naomi, to the two.

"S-senpai, are you going anywhere?" Akane asked timidly at Hamuko.

"Well, we're actually heading home."

"That's too bad… we really want to ask you to eat sweets with us."

_'The Sweets shop? How many calories would that be if I get another serving? I just hope Akihiko-senpai would decline.' _Hamuko turned to Akihiko and gave him a questioning look.

On the other hand, the lad read the look as a challenge from his disciple. _'A challenge huh? I'll show you.'_

"I don't mind." Akihiko declared. "Let's go with them Arisato." The two girls beamed happily as their request was granted. But, Hamuko looked dismayed but masked her expression right away in order to hide it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweets shop…<strong>

So, the four of them went to the Sweets shop as agreed. Hamuko ordered a fruit salad whipped with strawberry ice cream on top. The two friends ordered chocolate parfaits while Akihiko chose to have a vanilla flavored sundae. Akane sat beside Naomi while their two senpais sat opposite them at the booth.

The four cried 'itadakimasu' before digging in to their treat. They made small talk although the two girlfriends dominated the conversation as they rained questions on their senpais. Hamuko was even surprised to see Akihiko participating as well. Although it made her feel disappointed a bit at the progress and the treat in front of her is not making her feel any better either.

"Minato-senpai, are you full already?" Akane inquired. "You're not touching it for minutes now…"

"Well, sort of." Hamuko smiled sheepishly. "Want to have some of mine?"

"I'd like to have a taste, yes." Hamuko scooped into the delicacy and fed it to the awaiting girl. "It's yummy! It's a waste if you don't finish it though, senpai."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Sanada-Senpai, can I have a taste from your sundae?" Naomi asked Akihiko which startled Hamuko. _'Whoa, these juniors are bold.' _The agitated blue-haired girl thought to herself.

"You can have mine." Akihiko said, raising _his_ spoon scooped with vanilla towards the girl. What happened next came in a flash and stunned Akihiko and the two girls. Apparently, Hamuko swerved her senpai's arm and directed it to her, consuming the sweet vanilla treat.

"I just love… vanilla." Hamuko spoke in a small but still audible voice. "It's just too tempting."

"Akane-chan? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes! I'm about to explode!" The two girls were lost in their own happiness.

"What are you two talking about?" Hamuko queried, dumbfounded on how her action was simply snubbed by the two.

"I'm sorry senpai, but we just can't help it!" Naomi piped up.

"Can you please do it again?" Akane added.

"Do what?"

The two shared a look then cried, "Spoon feeding one other!"

"Y-you mean…?" Hamuko gulped.

"Who's going to be the _seme _between you and Sanada-senpai, Minato-senpai?" The two began their own otaku talk which Hamuko barely understood. Although, she can just conclude that the girls are talking about fujoshi stuff. Akihiko was confused the whole time yet he got an idea when the two girls mentioned about 'spoon feeding each other'. They didn't even notice that their senpais have already slipped away, that's just how into it they are into their world.

"That was weird…"

"Sorry, I was the one who triggered them." Hamuko played with her fingers, a mannerism she has when she's in utter embarrassment, and looked at the ground because she's afraid to face the lad.

"It's no big deal. They're funny though." Akihiko chuckled to lighten up the mood.

"Anyway senpai…"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what an indirect kiss is?"

"Indirect kiss?" Akihiko paused to ponder a bit. "That's when you kiss without touching each other's lips right?"

"Well, yeah." Hamuko couldn't help but blush at the topic at hand.

"What about it?"

"Seriously?!" The girl face palmed. "Next time, don't just spoon feed anyone."

Akihiko has no idea why his disciple was bringing this topic up. "Why not? I'm just being generous."

Hamuko sighed in defeat. "Just… do it with someone special next time, okay?"

Without putting much thought about what the his disciple said he just responded with a simple, "Alright."

* * *

><p>A figure moved in the shadows, hiding behind a post and watching as the blue-haired girl was walking alongside a snow-haired lad. "What's Minato doing with a guy like him?" He murmured to himself. He continued to follow the two stealthily as the sun started to set, tinting a shade of bright orange to the surroundings.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Who's that stalker? xD This chapter is more of a Hamuko x Akihiko eh? Well, for now my replies to reviewers...**

**Toon663: about Aigis... Originally, I haven't thought of including her since shadows and personas don't exist. But I think I can make her appear one of these days.. :DD and Thank You! That cheered me up :)**

**Grandshadowseal: haha! Ryoji will actually have a grand entrance, I've had it all planned already :3 **

**Yuuji Narukami: lol. Thank you for that suggestion. Might consider that.. but I'm really unpredictable and I want to surprise readers xD**

**See yah next week! :)**


End file.
